Crucigrama
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Porque los juegos de este tipo no son su fuerte y aun asi se dispone a jugarlo... acabando con su escasa paciencia...    - ¡¿POR QUE ES TAN MALDITAMENTE IMPOSIBLE RESOLVER UN ESTUPIDO CRUCIGRAMA!


Hola a todos!... he aquí otro pequeño one shot de este anime que me encanta ^_^… de verdad que me divirtió mucho la idea y he aquí el resultado después de pensarla y repensarla… la inspiración llego de golpe ^_^….

Antes que nada debo aclarar que este fic está basado en el manga, o sea Riku sigue con vida al igual que George (no como en el anime donde ambos mueren), y de paso que es diferente pues en la cronología del fic, Saya y Hagi (quien no esta muerte ni nada por el estilo) si vencen a todos los caballeros y Saya por intervención de Riku no mata a Diva ^_^… así que aclarando ese punto que ya se me hizo largo los dejo con la siguiente pequeña historia que espero les guste… ^_^

**Los personajes de Blood + pertenecen a Asuka Katsura, yo solo los tomo para realizar la historia ^_^**

**- * -* .* -* -**

**Crucigrama **

**- * -* .* -* -**

El sonido de la aguja segundera de un reloj era todo lo que se escuchaba en aquel lugar… eso y los suspiros molestos y de frustración que dejaba escapar la única persona presente en ese vacío restaurante.

La chica de largo cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos azules miraba una hoja sobre la barra al tiempo que hacia muecas de molestia, tenía un lápiz en la mano el cual empezó a golpear contra la mesa, hacia un sonido incesante demostrando su ansiedad y su enojo en aumento pues con cada vez que lo golpeaba lo hacia con mayor fuerza.

- Uff! – echo la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de despejar su mente un poco pero era de mas, no conseguía bajar su humor ni con eso

Volvió a mirar la hoja y leyó de nuevo lo que estaba escrito en ese papel.

- Río de Siberia… tiene 3 letras… ahmm, no se, la que sigue… ¿símbolo del sodio? 2 letras… – dijo ella mientras miraba los cuadros en la hoja y buscaba una vaga idea de que era lo que debía poner en ese lugar

Tan concentrada estaba en eso que no escucho los pasos de la persona que recién bajaba de la segunda planta, quien movido por la curiosidad ante tanto silencio quiso comprobar si de verdad estaba solo pero se encontró con la chica metida de lleno en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo al tiempo que denotaba molestia.

- Hola Diva, buenos días – le saludo tranquilamente, con una sonrisa, a la chica que con solo escucharlo giro la cabeza para ver a quien le interrumpía

- Ah… hola Riku – respondió ella volviendo a mirar el dichoso papel confundiéndose mas

- Eh?... ¿Qué haces Diva? – preguntó un poco extrañado por la manera en que le contesto, normalmente no le hablaba de modo pesado a menos que de verdad tuviera un mal día

- Resuelvo un juego – contesto con cierto deje de fastidio

- ¿Un juego? – Riku se intrigo con eso por lo que se acerco a ella hasta ver la hoja que con tanta molestia la tenia

- Si… es un crucigrama – respondió tratando de calmarse pero con la voz cargada de fastidio hacia el dichoso jueguito

- Ah!, un crucigrama – el chico de cabello café sonrió con alegría ante eso – no sabia que te gustaran este tipo de juegos… pero son muy entretenidos – comentó tranquilo

Diva lo miro como si estuviese viendo un ente extraño y Riku lo noto cuando giro la mirada hacia la chica. La cara de incredulidad cambio de repente por una molesta y el chico se asusto un poco

- ¿Qué… que sucede Diva? – pregunto contrariado ante el cambio de humor que notaba en ella

- Un juego entretenido – espeto con cierto sarcasmo – bah!... no es mas que una estupidez de los humanos – comento molesta

- No te entiendo – dijo con sinceridad el chico caballero mirando extrañado a la reina quiróptero quien se había levantado de su asiento de un salto – los crucigramas son divertidos y además son un buen juego para mejorar el conocimiento – argumento ante lo que Diva no soporto mas

- ¡Estos crucigramas son un desperdicio de tiempo! – casi grito haciendo retroceder a Riku en el acto

- Emmm… Di-Diva – le llamo nervioso, había visto en un par de ocasiones sus arranques de molestia por lo que prefería calmarla antes que algo malo pasara

- ¡No puedo creer como los humanos pueden llamar a esto un juego entretenido! – exclamo la chica

- Calma Diva – pidió el caballero

- De paso dicen que es bueno para mejorar el conocimiento, ¡que tontos! – decía molestándose más y más - ¡Esto no es mas que un estúpido juego!

- Diva, solo es un juego… no te lo tomes tan así – le dijo Riku con una gota de sudor resbalándole, tenia que calmarla pero parecía que su comentario solo la hizo enojar mas porque ella, con sus ojos brillando en azul le miro con un rostro digno de recordar

- ¡Que no me lo tome así! – la chica estaba tan frustrada y molesta que no se midió y sujeto al caballero por las solapas de la camisa para acercarlo a su rostro - ¡Que no me lo tome así!... ¡Llevo mas de media hora con ese papel! – grito molesta zarandeando al chico - ¡llevo demasiado tiempo con eso y aun así no logro resolverlo!... ¡COMO RAYOS SE SUPONE QUE SEPA CUAL ES LA CIUDAD DE RUMANIA O COMO RAYOS SE LLAMA EL VOLCAN DE LAS ISLAS FILIPINAS… HE VIAJADO POR EL MUNDO PERO NO ME INTERESABA NADA DE ESTO Y NO ENTIENDO PORQUE DEBA SABERLO AHORA!

- Diva… solo… cálmate – pidió él chico quien juro que sino fuera un caballero ella ya le habría roto el cuello pues estaba ejerciendo una presión bastante grande en las solapas de la camisa que ya empezaban a cortarle el aire

- ¡Calmarme!, ¡CALMARME! – grito molesta - ¡LA CULPA ES DE ESE ESTUPIDO PAPEL! – grito hecha una furia – ¡¿POR QUE ES TAN MALDITAMENTE IMPOSIBLE RESOLVER UN ESTUPIDO CRUCIGRAMA?

Finalmente había explotado… después de más de media hora deteniendo su mal genio, su frustración y su enojo al fin había liberado todo eso. Tras ese grito suspiro sintiéndose mas calmada, tal parecía que solo necesitaba sacar todo eso para sentirse mejor pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta la chica era que en la puerta de entrada la mirada de cuatro personas estaba entre la sorpresa y el miedo por parte de dos de ellas quienes miraban a la reina quiróptero con un caballero casi azul en sus manos que a duras penas y seguía consiente

- ¡Pero que le estas haciendo a Riku! – grito sin poder contenerse mas un chico de cabello marrón de unos 18 años al ver como la chica tenia a punto de ahorque al otro

- Eh? – Diva miro hacia la puerta encontrándose con su hermana, su caballero, el hermano de esta y el padre de ellos quienes la miraban con incredulidad

Paso su mirada al frente para darse cuenta del estado del chico a quien soltó sin mas haciendo que él cayera de golpe en el suelo

- ¡Riku! – exclamo ella agachándose a la altura de él para intentar reanimarlo

- Pero que ha pasado Diva – reclamo Saya

- ¡Es culpa de ese papel! – exclamo ella molesta consigo al desquitarse con Riku mientras Saya y los demás miraban la hoja medio garabateada en la barra – reacciona, por favor despierta Riku – pidió ella zarandeando al caballero

- Diva, te dije que eso requería paciencia y concentración… y te dije que si no sabias algo que lo buscaras en los libros del estante no que ahorcaras a Riku – regaño a su hermana, ahora es cuando se arrepentía el haberle dejado eso como distracción

- Si no tienes paciencia no se porque demonios te pones a realizar un crucigrama – ahora fue Kai quien la regaño

- ¡Toda la culpa la tiene ese maldito crucigrama! – exclamo entre molesta con lo ocurrido y molesta con lo que le decían

Haji y George miraban la escena con una gota resbalándoles por la cabeza, ya sabían de la falta de paciencia de la chica pero verdaderamente era mas temible cuando estaba realmente molesta.

_- Uhf!.._ _Diva _– se les cruzo por la mente a ambos

_- No vuelvo a dejarla hacer un crucigrama _– se juro Saya mientras ayudaba a su hermana a hacer reaccionar a Riku

En definitiva, jamás volverían a dejarla realizar un crucigrama porque de hecho no tenía paciencia y no querían que alguien volviera a sufrir las consecuencias de sus arranques de enojo.

- Estúpido crucigrama – murmuro la chica mirando asesinamente el periódico sobre la mesa

**- * -* .* -* -**

**Notas de Autora: **

¿Y bien?... que les pareció este pequeño one-shot… la verdad a mí me divirtió mucho escribirlo XD… no me resistí a la idea de poner a prueba la escasa paciencia de Diva XD…. Es más, si he de ser sincera en parte a mí también me frustra un poco los crucigramas por lo que la idea me pareció de lo más genial ^_^

En fin… no voy a aburrir con monólogos por lo que me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño escrito ^_^… nos vemos y se cuidan mucho! ^_^

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


End file.
